


Baby Yoda's Dads

by RandomObserver



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomObserver/pseuds/RandomObserver
Summary: I realized that despite how much fanart Family and Home has, nobody has made Baby Yoda's drawing. I decided to fix that.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Baby Yoda's Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



I tried to make it look like a child's drawing.


End file.
